


Unexpected

by Reassurer



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, implied pairings are mainly in the last chapter
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reassurer/pseuds/Reassurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo hat von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, mit Zwergen zu reisen. Aber keiner hat ihn vor ihren privaten Aktivitäten gewarnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need answers!

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie mochte ich die Darstellung des Zwerges Bofur im Film.  
> Er sieht einfach so super aus! So weit sei gesagt, dass er sowie Thorin, Bilbo und vor allem die Ri Brothers mein Herz im Sturm erobert haben. 
> 
> Dies ist meine erste Veröffentlichung einer fiktionalen Story auf dieser Plattform, also freue ich mich schon sehr auf eure Kommentare!
> 
> Um keine Verwirrung aufkommen zu lassen, teile ich euch gleich zu Anfang mit, dass die Titeln sowie die einzelnen Überschriften bei den Kapiteln in Englisch angeführt sind, da mir das Schreiben auf diese Weise sehr gut gefällt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I make any profit with it.  
> They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Chapter 1: I need answers!

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Bilbo mit so viel Neuem auf einmal konfrontiert werden würde! Zuerst ihre Regeln, ihre Sagen, der Ruhm und Reichtum, und dann das!? Er wollte immer schon wissen, was die Zwerge sonst so außer Pfeife rauchen und Bier trinken machen, wenn sie nicht gerade draußen schlafen müssen und sich endlich einmal Ruhe in einem Lokal gönnen konnten?  
Er hätte aber nie damit gerechnet, die Antwort so schnell zu bekommen.  
Die Art und Weise, wie sich zwei von ihrer Kompanie in einem Zimmer inniglich umarmt und liebkost hatten, brachte den Hobbit um den Verstand. Er wollte doch nur mit einigen von ihnen gemütlich zusammensitzen und sie nicht gleich beim körperlichen Zärtlichkeitsaustausch überraschen!

Er erinnerte sich nur an entsetztes Fluchen und an einen lauten Knall, als die Tür laut vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen wurde. Bilbo wusste selbst, dass es sich nicht schickte – wie gesehen – die Nase in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken, zumal es sich jedoch um zwei ihm Bekannte ging.  
Er verstand so wenig von ihnen, viel zu wenig!

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen, Mister Beutlin?"  
Bilbo wurde vor lauter Schreck aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Im Halbdunkel stand Bofur, sein immerfreundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, das seine angespannten Nerven für wenige Sekunden beruhigte.

„Ich... ich... ich wollte mir nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten, nichts weiter.“  
Das Blut rauschte schnell und laut in seinen Ohren.  
„Natürlich wolltest du das, was denn sonst?“, entgegnete er gelassen, die Pfeife an seine Lippen führend und einen langen Zug nehmend.  
„Und warum siehst du so aus, als hättest du einen Troll gesehen?“ Er öffnete hastig den Mund, doch es formten sich keine Worte. „Nun... mir...“ Völlig verwirrt starrte er umher. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist mir nur etwas schwindlig.“  
Was gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war.  
„Ich verstehe. Und das hat natürlich nichts mit unseren abendlichen Abenteuern zu tun?“  
Bofurs abwägender Blick nervte allmählich. Ahnte er etwas von seinem Unbehagen?

Er dachte an die letzten Minuten. Wieder fühlte er eine leichte Wärme in seine Wangen aufsteigen.  
„Was macht ihr und die anderen so, wenn wir nicht gerade dem Wetter draußen ausgesetzt sind?“ sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, noch ehe er es verhindern konnte. Seine Tuck-Seite ließ wieder einmal zur unpassendsten Zeit von sich grüßen.

Das Grinsen auf Bofurs Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. „Ach, Mister Beutlin, es gibt so viel zu erklären, glaube ich. Und das lässt sich am besten draußen, an der klaren und frischen Luft machen.“


	2. Outside discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again!
> 
> So, nun geht es weiter mit einem neuen Kapitel zu meiner Story.
> 
> Ich hoffe sie begeistert ebenfalls wie das erste, wobei ich denke, dass ich eher mir selbst einen Gefallen mit dieser Fanfiction tun möchte :-P
> 
> Have fun!

Chapter 2: Outside discussions

Vorm Lokal standen Bilbo und Bofur nebeneinander und lauschten dem Wind, der ihre Haare und ihre Wangen sanft umschmeichelte. Die Sterne wachten über sie, stumm, alles erblickend.

Einige Minuten lang wurde nichts gesagt und dafür war der Hobbit froh. Er traute seinem eigenen Verstand nicht mehr. Die Bilder von vorhin erschwerten ihm die Zunge, entführten ihn in eine Welt voll Fragen, Fragen und noch mehr Fragen.

„Es ist nur normal, dass zwei Zwerge intim miteinander werden.“ Allmählich beschlich Bilbo definitiv das Gefühl, dass Bofur genau wusste, was ihn beschäftigte.  
Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Manchmal muss es auch nicht einmal etwas bedeuten.“ Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr dieses Geständnis den Hobbit. Er sagte es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die er ganz sicher nicht mit ihm teilte. Und warum kränkten ihn diese Worte so sehr? Es ging ihm nichts an,schrie seine Beutlin-Seite, doch sie schien sein Gehirn nicht zu erreichen.

„Aber warum dann das ganze Gerede von „Wenn ein Zwerg liebt, dann nur einmal und das mit seinem ganzen Herzen“ oder so ähnlich? Was soll das dann? Die beiden!? Also, ich habe keine Anzeichen gesehen, dass sie zusammen sind! Erkläre mir mal das Ganze dann bitte!“  
Leichter Ärger züngelte Bilbos Nervenbahnen entlang, während er entschieden den Zwerg mit dem Hut ansah. Dieser Auftritt schien den anderen jedoch nur zu belustigen. 

„Sieh uns doch an. Wir sind keine Armee, wir haben kein Heer und keine brauchbare Hilfe.“ Wenn einer mitfühlend war, dann Bofur. Trotzdem... dachte er auch so über sich selbst?  
Der Hobbit entschied sich, die Chance beim Schopfe zu ergreifen. Und wieder zeigte sich seine abenteuerliche Seite seiner Familie.

„Also, bei uns ist es ungefähr so ähnlich.“, begann er stolz, was den Zwerg zu einem neugierigen Brauenzucken veranlasste. War es ihm wirklich so wichtig, in einem guten Licht vor ihm zu stehen? Seinen geröteten Wangen zufolge schon.  
„Wenn wir jemanden lieben, dann auch mit ganzem Herzen. Nun, na ja...“ Das Räuspern wurde allmählich zu einer lästigen Angewohnheit von ihm.

Bofurs Augen vermittelten ihm aufrichtiges Beileid. Sein Grinsen war gefüllt mit Reue.  
„Siehst du, wir unterscheiden uns kaum von euch Hobbits. Wir sind alle Männer – einsam, alleine – wir haben nur uns, die Truppe. Einige nehmen es hin, wie es ist. Mein Bruder, zum Beispiel, hat eine Frau, er ist richtig glücklich!“ Er strahlte bei diesem Satz, was Bilbo ebenfalls freute. Diese kleinen Schmetterlinge im Bauch ignorierte er schlichtweg.  
„Aber andere wiederum...“ Er wirkte so verletzlich, dass der Hobbit hastig wegsah. Das plötzliche Stechen in seiner Brust versuchte er, so gut wie es ging zu verdrängen.

„Bedürfnisse wie diese sind normal. Einige lesen oder essen, andere trinken oder spielen Streiche.“ Bofurs Stimme war weich, weit entfernt. „Andere brauchen Nähe, Wärme, eine Schulter zum Anlehnen und um Frust abzulassen. Es staut sich jede Menge in uns auf, wie du ja selbst weißt.“ 

Mit einem leisen „Plop“ machte Bofur es sich auf einem kleinen Fleckchen Gras gemütlich. Der Hobbit hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Zwerg ein paar Schritte vorangegangen war. Erst als er die Stelle neben sich einladend tätschelte, folgte Bilbo ihm.  
„Nicht alle von uns haben Frauen, die auf einen zuhause warten.“ Eine Tatsache, mit der der Hobbit schon früh konfrontiert wurde. Gleich zu Anfang seiner Reise. „Und andere bevorzugen etwas anderes, um ihre Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen.“  
War Bofur vielleicht selbst in solche Aktivitäten verwickelt? Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn heftig zittern. Den Zwerg mit einem anderen in solch einer Lage sehen zu müssen, wäre für ihn unerträglich. Es war zu viel, zu viel auf einmal! 

Er spürte warme Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhen, ihn liebevoll umarmen. „Du willst ja nicht krank werden, oder? Du zitterst nämlich.“, fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Bilbo dachte an Bag-End, an sein warmes Bettchen, an seine Familie. Dinge, die nur die wenigsten hier hatten. Oder gar nicht. 

„Du hast ja recht, wir haben kein Zuhause.“

Er hatte Bofurs trauriges Gesicht vor sich, voll Schmerz und Resignierung. Im Felsvorsprung, als der Halbling kalte Füße bekommen hatte und feige zurückgehen wollte. 

Bofur sehnte sich, wie alle anderen auch, nach Stabilität.  
Sicherheit.  
Nähe.


End file.
